


the stars sent you to me that night

by readytorun28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytorun28/pseuds/readytorun28
Summary: Louis and Harry met at a summer camp when they were young and fell for each other. Hard. But it was just a summer love.At least, Louis though it was, until Harry walked back into his life six years later. Is this some cruel twist of fate, or the universe finally doing Louis a favor?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic, so be honest about how you feel! I love constructive criticism :)
> 
> I also really like music so whenever there's a chapter and it reminds me of a song I'm going to put it in the notes, so you can take a listen and gauge the vibe if you'd like. The first chapter's song is Summer Love by One Direction (obviously). 
> 
> In general though, I found inspiration for this entire fic with another song called The Light by Juice Wrld (It's unreleased) so you can listen to that as well if you'd like! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

2010

The sun was rising above the horizon, sweeping the skies in a mixture of oranges and pinks. Under different circumstances, Louis would appreciate a sunrise like this, the way it streamed through the window just enough to warm him up, all while music flowed in his ears from his iPod. But today he couldn’t ignore the anger prickling across his skin. Not when his parents practically dragged him into the car so they could drop him off at a camp in the middle of nowhere during his last summer before Uni. As much as he fought his parents about it, he still ended up packing up his bags as he grunted and muttered. He realized there was no way to win, no way to stop the treacherous summer that lay ahead. He sighed, remembering the moment he left his sisters behind for their own camps, how he wrapped his arms around them and wished them the best, and how his eyes threatened to fill with tears at the thought of leaving them for good in the fall.

“I can’t believe you’re making me go to this camp,” Louis said when they finally pulled into the parking lot after what felt like hours. He had woken up before the sun was even up this morning, much to his despair, so they could check in at seven. The car shook as they drove across the gravel and Louis got a good look at the wooden cabins that lined the empty plains, and the endless woods beyond. Other people his age were running across the grass, bags on their backs. Some were hugging their family tightly and waving as they drove off, others were playing football on a field on the edge of the grounds, tackling each other and falling into the dirt as they kicked a ball around.

“Can you have an open mind?” His mom responded, her tone defeated and her eyes tired when Louis met them in the rearview mirror.

“Please Louis,” His father begged from the driver’s seat. “You might have a lot of fun.”

Guilt tugged at his gut, he knew his parents weren’t having the best couple of years, not with the way they had been arguing almost constantly. It was unspoken in their house, the yelling when Louis’ head finally hit the pillow and the girls were supposed to be asleep soundly in their bed, or the silent glares across the dinner table and the whispered reminders not to do anything in front of the kids when their faces were especially red. “I’m just going to miss you, is all.” He softened, and his mom smiled gratefully at him.

“I know. We’re going to miss you too, love.” She turned around, eyes soft as she smiled at Louis, and he could’ve cried, because he didn’t want to do this twice this year. The sad looks and moist cheeks as they sent him away, a goodbye slipping from their lips.

The rest of the morning went by in a bit of a blur, from unpacking his bags and saying goodbye to his parents, to one of the camp counselors directing him towards his cabin. He had introduced himself, but Louis had already forgotten his name, and didn’t want to interrupt and ask again as he continued on about all the activities the camp had to offer. To be honest, he wasn’t really listening, not when the only thing going through his head was how badly he wished he could be back at home with his friends, playing footie and video games as he snacked on an unhealthy assortment of crisps and other processed foods. He dropped his bags at the bottom of his bed, his counselor leaving him to it. The room consisted of three sets of bunk beds against the edge of the room, dark wood walls that were covered in past campers trinkets and artwork, a couple of fans pushed in the corners, and open windows that let in a warm breeze and the smell of the trees. Louis sighed and dropped on the bottom bunk. He rested there for a minute, his arm across his eyes, breathing in the smell of the camp, before someone else came through the door and dropped his bag in front of Louis’ feet, startling him.

“Oops! Sorry,” A boy around Louis’ age nervously laughed. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright,” Louis answered, watching the boy who picked up his bag and threw it on the bed above him. He was around the same height as Louis, maybe taller by a couple of inches, with his hair hidden under a beanie, give or take a few stray strands that curled out the bottom of the fabric. “Who are you?”

“Harry,” He answered, finally turning and meeting Louis’ eyes.

Louis’ breath caught as he stared back in Harry’s green eyes. They were pretty. Really pretty. “I’m Louis,” He stuttered, which was so unlike Louis he had to clear his throat.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

Louis didn’t want to waste time staying in the room, not while Harry was unpacking his bags, trying to make small talk with Louis from the top bunk “So where are you from?”

“Doncaster, you?”

“Holmes Chapel, Cheshire.”

He absentmindedly answered Harry’s questions and watched the other boys playing a footie game outside the window.

“If you want to play, go ahead,” Harry noticed, his head bent over the top bunk as he spoke. His hair fell in front of his face since his beanie was now off (who wears a beanie in the middle of June anyway?)

“Are you sure?” He looked up from his spot, feeling bad for leaving the stranger behind.

“Of course! Go have fun.”

“Alright. Alright. I get it you want to get rid of me,” He immediately regretted teasing him, not sure if Harry would take it as a joke like his friends back home.

Luckily, Harry let out a little laugh. Louis took that as a good sign, got up from his bed, and ran outside to the handful of boys on the field.

“Mind if I join?” Louis called.

“Not at all mate! You play a lot?” The oldest asked, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him towards the rest of the boys.

“Yea, at home in Donny. I played a lot in secondary school,” He answered, a smile playing across his lips as he pulled the ball back with his foot and began juggling.

“Great. You’ll be on my team then,” He flashed a bright smile, his brown eyes glinting. “I’m Josh by the way.”

“Louis.”

He played with those boys for a couple hours, cracking jokes and bantering with them between tackles and passes. By the time they dispersed back to their own cabins, Louis was covered in grass stains and mud, sweat sticking to his forehead, but he felt surprisingly good, especially since he didn’t want to be there in the first place.

He returned to the cabin with a smile, only to be met with three new faces.

“Hey, lads. I’m guessing you’re the other roommates?” He asked, looking between the three boys who were throwing their bags on their bunks and laughing at each other.

“Yea. I’m Jeremy.”

“Thomas.

“Derrick.”

Louis was going to forget all of those names in about three seconds. “Right. Well I’m Louis.”

He walked towards his bunk, eyes meeting a smiling Harry. “How are they?” He climbed on the bunk so he could whisper.

“They’re okay,” Harry got closer, a glint in his eyes, “But between you and me I think Jeremy is the type of guy to leave his shit everywhere. Absolutely no boundaries.”

Louis’ eyes widened, knowing Harry just described him to a T. “And that’s a problem for you?”

“Yeah of course. Is it not for you?”

Louis stepped back down to the ground before answering a quick no and averting his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re like that,” Harry’s eyes widened.

Louis ignored the question, instead ruffling through cabinets until he found a towel and left to shower without a word.

When he was done washing the mud and grass out of his hair, he returned back to the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. The rest of the boys had left, except for Harry who sat on his bunk bed and smiled when he saw Louis walk into the room. Immediately he opened his mouth and started pelting Louis with questions, again.

“So how old are you?”

“18.”

“Cool I’m 16.”

“Why’d you decide to come to camp?”

“I didn’t, my parents made me”

Louis moved to put his boxers on, turning to a still talking Harry, “Do you mind?”

“Oh yea sorry,” He turned around as Louis dressed himself, but continued to ask questions.

“Harry,” Louis finally snapped when he wanted him to stop. “Why are you asking so many questions?”

Harry’s voice died out, and the room went quiet. Louis looked up at him, watching the corners of his lips slip down and the glint fade from his green eyes. “I’m sorry,” He apologized, immediately sending a twist of guilt into his stomach.

“I didn’t mean to snap,” The expression on Harry’s face lightened a bit, but not enough to ease Louis’ conscience, so he asked him a question. “Do you have any siblings?”

Harry’s face morphed back into a smile, words immediately spilling from his lips as he talked about his family with soft eyes full of adoration. He told Louis about his sister (Gemma) and his mom (Anne), and even his cat (Dusty). “My mom was worried about me, she felt bad I think. That I’d be alone. But I really wanted to join the music program here, did you hear about it?”

They fell into a whole other conversation, first about music (apparently Harry’s in a band) and then many other things. Louis thought he’d be annoyed at the boy who would not stop talking, but something about it comforted him somehow, and eventually he eased up and answered the questions more honestly. They talked for more than an hour, only stopping when the chaperone knocked on their door to warn them about dinner.

The first week of camp went fairly smoothly, Louis made friends with the rest of his roommates the second night when they all decided to fuck around and play a prank on another cabin (apparently its camp tradition), by grabbing a ton of toilet paper from their bathroom and throwing the rolls across the neighboring cabin and in the bushes lining the wrap around porch, before they laughed and ran back to their own before getting caught. He kept thinking about the adrenaline in his veins, Harry’s hesitant expression before Louis convinced him to do it, and the way his eyes lit up when he threw the rolls. After that first day they spent talking, they made a pact to stay together to make friends, deciding it would be easier if they had each other, especially after Harry opened up and explained how he didn’t have the easiest time making friends. It was simple really, keeping him around, Louis found himself making jokes just so he could watch Harry with his glinting eyes and upturned lips as laughter escaped his mouth. Louis couldn’t help but feel protective over Harry, with the way he hid behind that gray beanie, and looked down at his feet whenever someone got a little too close to him. He’d curse himself for not being around him when that happened, especially when one of the boys picked on him and threw his beanie into the lake. Louis had been in their cabin that day when Harry came running back with tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Louis immediately perched up, worry stitched across his face.

Harry didn’t answer, just pushed himself past Louis and locked himself in the cabin bathroom.

Hesitantly, Louis walked towards the door and knocked on it softly. Quiet sobs slipped through the cracks of the door, and Louis’ heart clenched, “Hazza? Please let me in.”

The lock clicked and Louis carefully pushed the door open, only to see Harry with red eyes and tears slipping down his cheeks. His hair was disheveled, and the beanie he was almost always wearing was missing. Louis couldn’t help but notice how his hair curled around his face, sometimes slipping in front of his eyes. He wished Harry didn’t wear his beanie as much, he loved his curls. A tear was caught at the bottom of Harry’s chin, about to drop to the floor. Louis wiped his cheeks with his thumb “What happened, darling?”

Harry clutched onto Louis’ jumper, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him. He cried quietly into his shoulder, and Louis could feel the wetness on his skin. “They ruined my beanie,” He muttered, almost inaudible.

“Who?” Louis pulled away, hands still clutching Harry’s arms. He could feel his gut clench, he wanted to find whoever did this to him and knock some sense into him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry replied, his mouth was open like he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,”

“Harry,” Louis warned.

“Louis it’s nothing really,” Harry wiped the last remaining tears from his face, “They just called me a twink, and a few other words,” He hesitated, eyes on the floor instead of looking at Louis in shame.

Louis saw red. The feeling in his gut grew, “Tell me who.”

“No,” Harry said, “It’s not important. I’m just upset about my beanie, alright?” He was fidgeting with his fingers, and Louis could tell he was lying, but he dropped it knowing Harry didn’t want him to push it further.

“You don’t need the beanie, I love your hair.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, his cheeks flushing and a smile pulling at his lips. “You do?”

“Yea, of course. It’s all curly!” Louis laughed as he nuggied Harry and made an even bigger mess of his hair. “If you really want one though, you can have mine.”

“You’d give me your beanie?”

Louis would probably give him anything, how could he not when Harry was standing in front of him with slightly pink cheeks and his glinting green eyes? “Of course,” Louis spoke softly, “Here,” He started towards his bunk, pulling out his bag from underneath and searching for his beanie. Harry stood behind him, quietly watching as he ruffled through his stuff, until his hand landed on the soft fabric and he pulled it out with a smile on his face. Louis handed Harry the beanie, fingers brushing and eyes locking. Louis’ cheeks flushed when he realized he’d been staring at Harry too long.

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry’s face was bright, so bright and so happy, with his dimples playing across his skin.

It was moments like these that confused Louis, along with how close they got so fast, but Louis decided he’d rather lock those thoughts up than think too much into it with fear that he’d never be able to put it down once he started examining it.

The first week blurred into the next, and days he spent talking to Harry turned into nights whispering about everything and anything, with fear of waking up their roommates. Louis found himself telling Harry about his family, how they were fighting and possibly divorcing, even mentioning his five sisters by name and telling him little stories about them. Louis let him in easily, surprisingly easy, and at the time he couldn’t bother to think about how temporary that friendship and that feeling could be. Not when they would eat off each other’s plates and spend day after day laughing with each other. Not when Harry would come back from his music class every week with a big smile on his face and play Louis a little song on the guitar they let him borrow, his voice softly flowing through the room like a breeze. Louis couldn’t help but think Harry is singing _to_ _him_ , but he’d have to shake that thought away and remind himself that it’s just Harry.

“How’d you like it?” He would always ask when he finished

“I absolutely loved it.” Louis would shower him in compliments and claps, shocked at how talented Harry was at sixteen.

It was a bit blissful, being around Harry, like he was high on a drug and couldn’t find a way to come down. The denial and the thoughts he kept trying to push into the back of his mind were seemingly in vain, and he was honestly confused and a little bit scared. He’d never felt this way for anyone, especially not a guy. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin such a good friendship with something he didn’t even understand. But late at night, when Harry would fall asleep and the rest of the boys would be snoring in their own bunks, Louis would think about what it would be like, to hug Harry and maybe even kiss him, to be more than just friends with him, and he couldn’t say it would be something he’d hate, may even be something he’d like. He’d tell himself it wouldn’t matter, because there was no way Harry was thinking the same thing, not when he would blush whenever Louis would accidentally take things too far, or tell him how glad he was to have a friend like Louis.

At least he didn’t think he was, not until that night two weeks later when Louis woke up to Harry’s warm hand brushing against his cheek as his eyes fluttered open. There were tears in his eyes, “Lou?”

“Harry?” Louis placed his hand over his, “What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing,” he paused before stuttering out a “I just can’t sleep. Can I, uh? Can I sleep with you?”

Louis’ entire body went soft, because never in a million years could he say no to Harry, not when he was looking at him like if he did, his entire world would shatter. “Of course,” He pulled up his duvet for the younger boy to climb under. Louis wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek with his thumb. He couldn’t help but wonder what was making him this upset, couldn’t help but wonder if it’s the same thing that’s been eating at his insides too. But he doesn’t push it, because even if it was he wasn’t sure what he would do or could do about it.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, before his breathing slowed down and he fell asleep. Louis stayed awake for a bit longer, unable to slow his heart rate as he looked at Harry’s lidded eyes and peaceful expression. It could be anything else, his family, his friends, maybe some kids were picking on him, but Louis knew Harry would tell him about all of that. He laid awake, racking his brain for any possible excuse for Harry being in his bed, until eventually his breathing slowed too and he fell asleep.

When Louis woke up hours later, Harry’s head was lying on his chest, curls tickling his chin, and his arms were wrapped tightly around him.

They slept like that every night, Harry silently climbing into Louis’ bunk instead of his own after turning the lights off. They would wake up like that every morning, limbs entwined and bodies warm underneath the sheets, even if they fell asleep a foot apart the night before. Louis couldn’t help but feel soft with love and adoration every time he woke up with Harry in his arms, but he also knew he couldn’t keep doing this, not when he felt like this every time, like the world was finally aligning in his favor, and there was no other place where he could smell Harry’s apple shampoo and feel his soft snores vibrating against his chest.

The next couple of weeks, he tried to remind himself of that, especially when late nights of talking with Harry would turn into early mornings of dreaming of Harry, and his smile became the light source for Louis’ entire world. All the denial went out the window when Louis woke up to Harry’s hand on his cheek a month into summer camp.

“Wake up, love. Let’s go watch the stars.”

“What time is it?” Louis groaned, darkness peeking out the windows.

“It’s 4 am. Come on, we might even be able to watch the sun rise,” he whispered, pulling the duvet off Louis’ skin, making him shiver.

“Stop it, it’s cold.”

“I’ll let you borrow one of my hoodies. Let’s go,” He left his hand on his shoulder, and it was warmer than any blanket Louis could ever have. He almost wanted to close his eyes and fall back asleep, but how could he ever say no to Harry? Or borrowing one of his comfy hoodies that he basically swims in, and seeing the way Harry’s eyes light up when he’s in them?

“Give me your blue hoodie,” He responded, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

Harry’s face brightened into a smile as he reached for his hoodie that was laying on the top bunk and dropped it on Louis’ chest.

He silently put it on with a yawn, feeling comforted as he tucked his hands into his sleeves. When Harry noticed Louis was ready he pulled him by the hand and out the door.

“I can’t believe you woke me up at four in the morning Curly,” Louis teased as another yawn escaped his lips.

Harry laughed, and in that moment it felt like there were birds singing outside even though it was the dead of night.

“It’ll be worth it. I promise,” Harry pulled him towards a ladder at the back of the cabin. “Climb this. You can go first.”

“Why?” Louis smirked, “Are you going to look at my ass?”

Harry’s cheeks blushed so red the older boy could see them in the dark. “No.” He whispered. “I’m just going to spot you so you don’t fall.”

Louis’ heart sank a little, so he swallowed and climbed up the ladder, Harry close behind.

When they reached the top, Harry sat down on the roof, and stared up at the sky. Louis stood still for a second, just watching the way Harry’s eyes sparkled from the reflection of the stars, his beanie with his hair curling out the bottom, and how he looked so small sitting with his legs pushed up against his chest.

He couldn’t fight the smile that spread to his cheeks. “Come sit with me,” Harry patted the roof beside him.

So he did. And they sat there for hours, talking about everything and sometimes nothing at all, and for the first time in Louis’ life silence didn’t feel deafening. It felt comforting, and all he could think about was how much he loved everything about this moment.

It wasn’t until the sky turned different shades of pink and orange, and the sun peeked through the trees, when it hit him that Harry’s smile actually burned brighter than the sun, _the_ _actual_ _fucking_ _sun_. He realized then that it wasn’t the moment, it was every fucking thing about Harry that he loved, and suddenly he wasn’t even looking at the sun anymore, but at Harry. Harry with his curls and pretty green eyes, and pink lips that were right in front of Louis and begging to be kissed. Louis couldn’t even think, because Harry was staring right back at him, and his eyes were fluttering to his lips too. And suddenly, the space between them disappeared. Louis’ could’ve sworn sparks flew when their lips met because the world felt like it was on fire, and this kiss only made the feeling he felt seconds before a million times brighter. And then Louis’ hands were in Harry’s curls, and Harry was holding onto the bottom of Louis’ jumper like his life depended on it. Louis felt like the stars had finally aligned, and the world used to be pitch black but was now suddenly filled with the light that is Harry Styles.

It couldn’t have been long, not even more than a minute of them just kissing and the sun rising, before they pulled apart and their eyes went wide. Louis felt the butterflies in his stomach, and they were soaring, but Harry’s eyes were scared, so scared.

“Hazza?”

Harry didn’t respond, just crashed his lips into Louis’ again, and Louis understood because there weren’t words to describe all the emotions they were feeling, and the only thing that made it feel alright was that they were feeling it together.

After that everything changed. When they weren’t together or talking, which was most of the time, Harry was on his mind constantly. They kept kissing, late at night when the other boys were asleep and it was just them, they’d kiss and talk for hours until they fell asleep in the same bed, only to wake up the next morning with their limbs entwined. They snuck around during the day, they’d run into the forest and Louis would push Harry up against a tree and make out with him until their lips were sore and they were both hard. When Harry would return to their room with his guitar, he’d start singing Louis love songs, and as much as he didn’t want to think too much into it, he couldn’t help but focus on how pink Harry’s cheeks would get. They started to hold hands, under the table or beneath the sheets where everyone else couldn’t see. It was unspoken between them, how it was a secret. They were scared of what other people would think. Louis didn’t really understand it, how he felt, and he didn’t think Harry did either.

The last couple of weeks blurred into each other, just Harry and Louis in their own little world full of their innocent kissing, late night cuddles, and the sweet little nothings they whispered to each other when they thought nobody else would hear. Sooner than either of them expected, it was the last night of camp, and a sadness fell between them.

“We’re going to keep in touch, right?” Harry whispered as he laid on Louis' chest, his curls tickling his chin.

Louis rubbed his thumb up and down Harry’s shoulder. “Of course! I’ll give you my number. We can text all the time. We can even call if you’d like?” Harry looked up at him with relief in his eyes.

“I would really like that,” Harry snuggled closer against his chest, and Louis kissed the top of his head in the dark.

Louis woke up first the next morning, the sun was rising through the trees and birds were chirping lightly outside. He watched Harry’s chest rise and fall, his eyelashes curled against his cheek, and the peacefulness that was painted across his face. He didn’t want to leave him, Louis felt his throat choke up, but he stopped himself before he could cry. Instead, he kissed Harry's forehead and his eyes fluttered open. “Morning Love”

Harry’s voice was deeper when he spoke, which Louis had gotten used to from the last couple of months. “Good morning,” He pressed his lips against Louis, pecking him quickly before anyone else woke up.

When they heard one of their roommates stirring, Louis got out of bed to shower. “I’ll be back,” He grabbed a towel and sent Harry a wink, who was cuddling up in his bed with messy curls and a bright smile. Louis was going to have such a hard time leaving him.

Hours later, Harry and Louis stood by the parking lot, bags packed and waiting for their parents to pick them up. Louis watched as his mom's minivan pulled up to the loading zone in front of him. He turned to Harry “This is me.”

Harry looked back at him, biting his lip. “I guess this is goodbye?”

“Yea I guess it is,” Louis replied sadly, heart dropping in his chest. He reached towards Harry and pulled him in for a hug, stepping up on his tippy toes as Harry leaned down to wrap his arms around him. Louis held on tight, letting go getting harder and harder each second he stood there smelling his apple shampoo.

“I don’t want you to go,” Harry whispered, holding him tighter.

“I don’t want to go either. But we have to say goodbye,” Louis replied, finally letting go. He just looked at Harry for a second, memorizing all the details on his face, like the little dimples on his cheeks, how soft his skin looked against the rising sun, and the way his curls spilled out from the bottom of the beanie Louis gave him. He picked up his bags, and started towards the car. “Goodbye Curly.”

“Goodbye Lou,” A small smile played at his lips, and Louis let it stitch its way through his memory so he’d never forget it.

Eventually, Louis walked away, throwing his bags in the trunk of his car and getting in the passenger seat. He rolled the window down and waved goodbye, “Don't forget to text me!”

“How could I ever?” Harry called back, his face lit up in a smile.

His mom pulled out, and Louis watched Harry in the rear view mirror as they drove away.

“Who was that?” She asked him when they pulled onto the highway, eyebrows raised.

“Oh that was just Harry,” He responded, a smile playing across his lips.

Louis could feel her stare from beside him, but he ignored it, just kept staring out the window and thinking about the boy he left behind.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> This chapter kind of introduces the characters so there's really not much for me to say.
> 
> I think when I finish this fic I'm going to make a playlist with all the songs I chose from the chapters, along with just songs that remind me of it in general. If any of you have song recs please comment! 
> 
> I have been trying for days to pick a song for this chapter but I literally can't. If I think of one later I'll edit this note. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

2016 

Louis’ eyes glazed over as he stared at the computer screen in front of him, his eyelids threatening to flutter shut. The day had felt impossibly long, from the minute he rolled out of bed in the early morning, the sun barely shining through his curtains, when he realized that he’d have to brave the next few hours without coffee. Work had been as boring as ever and time had moved miraculously slow. He kept glancing at the clock every few minutes and rarely any time would pass. Minutes drew out into hours until finally there was one hour left. He hated days like these the most, the way they fused together easily, turning his life into a blur of him sitting at his desk. Today Louis had hope though, because after the long week he had, it was finally Friday. 

There was only one problem: Louis’ best mate and unfortunately also coworker (this does not help his already lacking ability to focus) would not stop ranting about god knows what and Louis had one last thing to do. 

He talked on and on, words escaping his lips and surrounding Louis, and he didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop, because the skin by his eyes crinkled and his forehead wrinkled in the way that it does when he was really interested in what he was talking about. His brown eyes were excited and his hands went through the motions as he told his story. He wasn’t necessarily sure what it was about since he had previously been trying to focus on the work in front of him, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Liam!” He snapped, “We’ve talked about this. I need you to stop talking so I can focus and finish.” 

The words died in Liam’s throat, and if Louis hadn’t known him for years he would’ve been worried he hurt his feelings. “How long do you need?”

“Just forty five minutes.” 

Liam nodded, immediately going silent as he typed away on his own laptop. Louis wasn’t sure how he did it, focused while talking non stop for hours at a time, but every day they’d leave at five o’clock and Liam would be finished with his work. Louis couldn’t help but be impressed, and also envious, because Liam’s half-assed-half-attentive method of working always left Louis absolutely behind schedule. Regardless, Louis refocused on the computer in front of him, determined to finish. He typed away, fingers hitting the keyboard with satisfying clicks. 

After sending out a few emails, writing, and eventually saving the progress report that he had to hand into his boss by Monday morning, forty five minutes passed and Liam began talking again. 

“What are you doing tonight?” He picked up a pen and started playing with it between his fingers as he studied Louis. 

“Probably nothing, why?” Louis knew where this conversation was headed. 

“Because Zayn invited me to a club with a couple of his friends and told me to bring you. You should come.” 

Every week for god knows how long, Liam asked Louis to come hang out with Zayn and his mystery friends. And every week, Louis declined, hoping one day he’d stop asking. “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not coming.” 

Liam rolled his eyes, frustration stitched across his face. “Look Louis,” He was looking at him seriously now, “I know you’re intent on staying in, and I know you have your reasons even if I think they’re bullshit, but can you come out just once. One time isn’t going to kill you.” 

He stared back at Liam, his skin still wrinkled on his forehead, but he wasn’t smiling anymore. He thought he’d give up by now, and he didn’t understand why he kept persisting. “Why do you care so much Liam?” 

“Because I’m your friend, and I care about you, and I have since we became roommates that first year at Uni.” He paused, rubbing his eye with his hand, “Look mate. Just give it one chance, will you trust me?” 

“What’s in it for me?” Louis was smiling now, a teasing tone in the air. 

“I’ll buy you a year long supply of tea.” 

Louis’ ears perked up, he liked the sound of that. “Fine,” Liam’s eyes glowed as a smile started to spread across his cheeks, “but not tonight.” 

“What? Why not?” Liam deflated. 

Because he was stubborn, and in a way he felt like he lost by finally giving into Liam. “Because I’m tired.” 

“Tomorrow night then? Everything will be top tier, only the best for the night you finally show up!” Liam cheered and began packing his bag, stuffing his computer, charger, and notebook inside messily. 

Louis half-heartedly agreed before doing the same. He wasn’t sure he should’ve given in. He did have his reasons for staying in, and they were valid enough. He knew Liam caught him in a moment of weakness, and he just hoped he would forget by Saturday that he ever agreed. 

As they were walking towards the elevator, they were stopped by their boss. “Hey lads? Are you heading out?” He grinned at them, his skin wrinkled from age and his head very very bald. He was dressed in a suit and tie, which made Louis feel uneasy in his black khakis, white button up, and rolled up sleeves. 

“Yes, we’ll see you Monday,” Liam smiled and shook his hand. 

“Before you guys go, just wanted to let you know there’ll be someone joining your team beginning next week. He’ll be taking William's old spot.” 

“Thank you.” Louis’ insides boiled at the thought of someone else getting a temp job before he left his, but he smiled regardless. 

“Of course, now get going, I’ll see you Monday!” He returned the smile and walked back towards his office. 

“Great,” Louis commented sarcastically once they were in the elevator, “Someone new. Sounds fun.” 

“Don’t always be so negative, he could be really nice, or just your type.” Liam winked. 

It had been a while since he’d been out with someone, and Liam’s suggestion didn’t seem all that bad. But he snapped out of it, “I am not going to date one of my colleagues, it's unprofessional.” Not to mention all the paperwork it entails.

“I can tell you’re thinking about it.” 

He was definitely not thinking about it.

When they arrived at their flat later, Liam was in a bit of a rush to leave. He kept shouting “I have to be out in ten minutes! I am going to be late!” from his room. 

Louis laughed as he went into his own room to change into sweats and a t-shirt, and then eventually settled on the couch in the living room. When Liam finally left fifteen minutes later with a quick goodbye over his shoulder and the door shutting, Louis couldn’t help but feel alone. The flat was dark, the sun had already set, and most of the lights were off. Instead of dwelling on it, he turned on the tv and continued the show he was watching on Netflix, letting it drown out any feeling of loneliness he had. 

Louis woke up hours later to the sound of a drunken Liam stumbling to his room. He figured he should head up to his own as well. So after shutting the TV off he climbed to his room and collapsed into his cozy bed. The last few weekends did feel lonely, especially since Liam was out most of the time with Zayn, and even though he would never admit it, he’s secretly glad Liam’s been pushing him to go out, he’s actually kind of excited for Saturday night. 

He woke up the next morning to the sound of voices and glass clinking in the kitchen. Rolling over in bed and reaching under his pillows for his phone, he checked the time and groaned when he realized it wasn’t even ten. So much for catching up on sleep this weekend. He pushed himself off the bed, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair, and eventually made his way to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. It woke him up a bit, and he took it as a good sign to see what the commotion in the kitchen is. 

He pushed the door open, sleep still tugging at his eyes, and the voices stopped and turned towards him. Liam sat on one of the bar stools, a smile playing across his lips as he looked at the guy in the seat next to him. He had dark hair that fell in front of his observant brown eyes. 

Zayn had been around their flat more than once, so Louis was accustomed to his relaxing demeanor and witty humor. He wasn’t as used to Liam’s hand resting on Zayn’s thigh, and their soft eyes as they spoke to each other. He was pretty sure this was a new development. 

“Good morning boys,” Louis grabbed a bowl and milk before settling on the bar stool beside Liam, “What are you lads doing up at this ungodly hour.” 

“Louis it’s ten,” Zayn reminded him with a soft chuckle.

“Still ungodly.” 

“Oh we came back pretty late last night, couldn’t sleep well so we decided to just eat breakfast." There were bags under Liam’s eyes, which only contradicted the smile tugging at his lips. 

“Did you now?” Louis looked between them incredulously, gaze settled on Zayn’s hand which was now on top of Liam’s. 

Liam, bless his heart, was completely clueless to Louis’ teasing. Zayn however, was not, his cheeks blushing pink and his hand hesitating a bit over Liam’s. 

“I should probably go,” Zayn got up from his seat slowly, his hand now on Liam’s shoulder. “Gotta get some rest before we go back out tonight.” 

Liam’s smile faltered, “leaving so soon?” 

“Yea, but I’ll see you tonight , alright?” Zayn’s brown eyes fluttered as he waited for Liam to respond, worry etched across his face in the way his eyebrows rose and a frown tugged his lips down. 

“Yes,” Liam finally answered, a smile spreading across his cheeks. “Tonight. Louis’ coming with us this time.” 

Zayn smiled over at Louis, “Finally.” 

“I hoped you’d forgotten,” He shoved another spoonful in his mouth. 

“How could I ever forget?” Liam replied as he got up to walk Zayn out the door like a perfect gentleman, which only made Louis roll his eyes. 

When Liam returned back to his seat Louis just stared at him. 

“What?” 

“You’re not going to tell me what that was about?” Louis asked, “With you and Zayn? Did you guys finally fuck?” 

“Louis!” Liam scolded, sputtering “Shut up!” It was short lived though, because he couldn’t stop the smile that was playing across his lips. 

Hours passed, which Louis spent in his room watching tv, and teasing Liam about Zayn. He grew a bit bored in the afternoon, after he spent hours cocooned in a blanket on his couch with a bag of chips beside him. He wanted to pretend he wasn’t excited for the night ahead, kind of hoped Liam would forget and spare him, but when the evening rolled around and the sunlight was getting dimmer and dimmer outside the window, Liam called out to him from his room. 

Louis threw his blanket off, pausing the tv quickly before finding Liam by his dresser in black jeans and a blue buttoned up collared shirt. “Are you ready?” He asked when he noticed Louis in the doorway. 

“Ready?” Louis looked down at his sweats that were sporting a coffee stain on the left leg and his stretched out t-shirt with a hole at the hem. “Am I supposed to be ready?” 

Liam looked at him with pure horror. “Yes! We’re supposed to leave in fifteen minutes! What the hell are you wearing?” 

“Uh sweats,” Louis shrugged. 

“Go change,” Liam ordered as he turned back towards his mirror and fixed his quiff. 

“So fucking demanding,” Louis muttered as he walked to his own room and slammed the door with extra emphasis. He searched through his drawers until he found his black jeans with the rips at the knees. He pulled them on, sighing when they were cold against his skin. He threw a black long sleeved shirt over his head, ruffled his hair in the mirror a bit and returned back to Liam’s room. 

“Let’s go!” Liam grabbed Louis’ arm and practically dragged him out of their flat. “I can’t wait for you to meet them!” The skin by his eyes were crinkling, and his teeth were flashing a smile. “You’re going to love them, they’re great.” 

Louis wasn’t entirely convinced, “They’re probably assholes,” He muttered. 

“They’re not assholes,” Liam responded as they got in the car and he turned the key in the ignition. 

The streets were lit, cars packing the streets, and people bustling around loudly when Louis and Liam finally made it to the bar. They pushed the door open, immediately spotting Zayn at the table by the far end, and another guy that Louis hadn’t met before. 

“Zayn! Niall!” Liam ran over, hugging them and clapping his hand on their backs. 

“How are you doing, lad?” Niall called, energy radiating off him as he held a beer in one hand and hugged Liam back with the other arm. 

“I’m doing great! This is Louis,” Liam introduced, moving aside to allow Niall to greet him. 

Louis reached out to shake his hand, but Niall caught him by surprise when he crushed him in a hug. “Hi,” Louis squeaked. 

“I’ve heard so much about you from Liam! I can’t believe it took you so long to finally come around,” Niall smiled after releasing Louis, his brown hair was tousled messily and his eyes were bright blue and full of energy just like the person they inhabited. 

“All good things I hope,” He joked, eyeing Liam suspiciously. 

“There aren’t any good things to say about you mate.” Liam teased back, “I told them all about how you smell and eat too many chips and lay in bed all weekend.” 

“You little shit,” Louis laughed, flicking him off. “Fuck you.” 

The other boys laughed along, he greeted Zayn as well, who smiled widely at him, before they all sat down at the table.

“I’ll get the drinks!” Niall announced, “Want anything?” 

The boys told Niall their orders, sending him off to the bar. He returned minutes later with their drinks. The next hour went relatively well, banter falling across the table quickly as Louis got to know Niall and even Zayn a little bit better. Rounds of shots were taken, and Louis was sitting with a pleasant buzz as Niall began spit balling with his straw. 

Louis giggled when one of them hit him in his chest. He pulled his straw out, prepared to launch one back at Niall when he heard Zayn’s voice “There he is!” 

He turned around to the person standing behind him, the straw immediately falling from his lips and onto his lap. Louis must’ve been dreaming, because he was tall, taller than when they first met, wearing tight black jeans and a light blue shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up his chest, revealing tattoos inked on his skin. His hair curled at his neck and behind his ears, jade eyes glinting as he stared back at Louis in shock. No fucking way. 

“Louis,” He breathed. 

And suddenly he was back to six years ago, the same curls and green eyes looking over at him with a million stars sparkling in the sky. 

“Harry?” he responded, completely shocked. “I can’t believe you’re-“ He couldn’t even finish, he was at a complete loss for words. He looked older, more mature, and even more beautiful than Louis remembered. And when Harry brushed his hair away from his eyes, he couldn’t help but notice the numerous rings on his fingers and another tattoo that poked out from underneath his sleeve. 

“You two know each other?” Liam cluelessly asked, bringing Louis back to his surroundings. 

“We met years back,” Harry replied, but his eyes were still on Louis. 

“Wow! What a small world,” Liam clapped Louis’ back, causing him to finally break eye contact with Harry. 

Harry sat down in the booth, and Louis felt like he was about to have a heart attack. How could he not when Harry sat across from him with those same green eyes, same pink lips, and same dimpled smile? This entire time Liam knew Harry, and kept asking Louis to come around, only for him to constantly decline, unaware that each time Harry had been there? Is this real life? The boys immediately started questioning Harry about why he was late, and he answered with a deep voice and slow drawl. He sounded so much older, and Louis felt like he was going into sensory overload. He had so many questions, yet had no idea how to ask them. 

“When did you move to London?” Louis finally asked, voice uneven, clearly laced with nerves and the shots of vodka he took minutes prior. He hoped Harry didn’t notice. 

“Recently actually. I always wanted to work in London after Uni and Zayn had a spare room in his apartment so it worked out,” The corners of Harry’s lips turned up. “When did you?”

“Fresh out of Uni. Liam and I were in the same major and we both had the opportunity to take this job here, so we got a flat together and moved,” Louis wasn’t sure how to breathe, he never thought he’d see Harry again, not after they lost touch and years had passed. Harry was mostly just a memory, a faint reminder of something from his past, yet here he was sitting in front of him. This was definitely a dream. 

Liam reached his hand out for a high five, to which Louis didn’t notice at first. “Best friends since day one of college together. We were actually roommates. Should’ve seen him at 18, he was a proper mess.” 

At that, Harry actually smiled. “I did.” 

Louis’ heart was beating louder than it should’ve been, and it had nothing to do with Harry’s dimples, or the way his green eyes lit up when he remembered Louis at 18. 

“Oh really? How did you guys know each other?” Zayn asked innocently as Louis tried to control his breathing. 

“We met at a summer camp, six years ago I think?” Harry looked at Louis and he nodded. “We were proper mates too.” 

They were more than just proper mates, Louis knew him for two months at the time and was convinced he was in love with him. But that's not important, nor relevant. “Proper mates,” Louis raised his eyebrows, “You and I remember that camp very differently.” 

Harry’s cheeks flushed, and the boys looked between them with confused expressions. 

Luckily, Niall cut the tension. “More drinks?” He asked, eyes on Harry who nodded. 

Louis was drunk a couple hours later, eyes glossed over and giggles slipping from his lips, when the boys finally decided they were done for the night. Louis grabbed his jacket, while Niall downed his beer and Zayn threw out the trash. Liam grabbed his keys, and Harry - well - Harry was talking to a group of people in the far corner of the bar, a smile dancing across his lips when laughter would surround him. Louis didn’t talk to him much that night, at least not directly, except for when Harry first walked in. He sat with them for well over an hour, discussing random topics with the other boys, always asking questions and always interested in the conversation. It was intriguing for Louis to watch, when years ago Harry used to be afraid to talk to people. Now he was outspoken and confident, carrying himself with ease around the room, speaking to each person with his slow, but charming drawl, a polite smile on his face. Louis sensed that he loved it, speaking to people in that manner. Zayn walked up to him slowly, whispering in his ear as to not interrupt in the middle of the conversation. Harry nodded, turning his gaze back towards the rest of them, and accidentally caught Louis’ eye. Louis sent him a small smile, and he got one in return before Harry looked back at Zayn and whispered something back. 

Within minutes, their group spilled onto the streets of London. The street lamps were on as the moon hung low in the sky, hidden because of the buildings that lined the edges of the streets and seemed to go on for eternity. Cars and people passed by them, but they were in their own little drunken bubble of bliss. Louis watched as Niall bumped into a random passerby on the street, burped, and then apologized. He laughed, running towards him and jumped on his back. Niall stumbled and shifted his weight to regain his balance. 

Liam was by their side when he noticed the scene, sober and worried, “Careful lads!” He let out a small laugh, grabbing Louis’ arm that was slipping from Niall’s shoulder. 

“Come on Niall,” Harry spoke softly, “The flat’s the other way. Let’s go.” 

Louis jumped down from Niall’s back, falling on Liam who held him upright. “Thanks mate,” He patted his shoulder before pulling out of the embrace while Liam laughed. 

They went their separate ways, filling the air with goodbyes and prospects of the next time they meet. Louis’ limbs felt heavy when they finally got in the car and his eyes struggled to stay open on the ride back to their flat. When they arrived home, Louis immediately went into his room and crashed onto his bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off, and let his exhaustion take over him as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Louis!” Liam crashed into his room the next morning (well more like afternoon) and jolted Louis awake. He was still in his clothes from last night, smelling of sweat and alcohol. 

“Liam please,” He rolled his eyes, shoving a pillow over his ears to block out the sound of his voice. 

“Here,” Liam handed him an advil and a bottle of water. 

He sat up in bed, hair matted on his forehead and grabbed the contents from Liam. He popped the pill in his mouth and gulped down the water, the dehydration slowly fading away. “Thank you,” He handed the bottle back to Liam. 

He left it on the dresser, “So?” 

“What?” Louis asked incredulously, and a bit annoyed. 

“How was it? Did you have fun last night?” He leaned back against the dresser, arms crossed, and eyes waiting patiently for Louis’ answer. 

Louis didn’t have a problem admitting to himself that he enjoyed last night, the boys were good company and he was definitely pleasantly buzzed last night, he almost regretted not going out with them sooner. But he knows that if he doesn’t grow up when it comes to his social life, there’s no way he’d grow up in his career, that he’d be stuck in that stupid cubicle, wasting away his twenties for god knows how long. “No.” 

“You can’t lie to me,” Liam reminded him, “I was there, I saw you having fun.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Then why did you ask?”

“Wanted to see if you’d admit it,” He shrugged. “You’re coming out with us again next weekend.” 

Louis groaned, and then immediately regretted it because the advil hadn’t kicked in yet and his head was pounding.

Before he could protest Liam interrupted him, “You’re coming.” 

“You’re a cunt,” Louis left the room, tired of the conversation and in much need of a shower. 

Mornings were always the absolute worst, with his alarm blaring through the near dark room at six am, and his hands blindly searching under his pillow for what felt like hours but was probably only mere seconds, until he found his phone and shut it off. He wanted to stay in his warm bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows, and let his eyes flutter back closed and his mind float back into his dreams. After what took most of his willpower, he got out of his comfortable bed and went through his morning routine as the cold air nipped at his skin. Why did Liam always keep the temperature so damn cold in the morning? 

Louis absentmindedly went through the next couple hours, as he usually does, not even speaking to Liam when they got in the car and drove off, eyes puffy and tired as he internally cursed the world for being awake when the sun was barely up. 

When they finally arrived at work Liam decided it was the perfect time to open his mouth and chatter non-stop about the past weekend. He didn’t respond, just let his legs drag him to wherever he needed to go. 

“Are you even listening to me, mate?” Liam asked when he noticed Louis spacing out. 

“Liam I’ve got no idea why you think I am listening to a word you’re saying this early in the morning,” He rubbed his eyes and made his way over to the coffee machine that made nothing but shit coffee. Caffeine was caffeine though, so Louis decided it still gets the job done. 

“Why are you so cranky?” He teased, “Did you even bother to fix your fringe this morning?” 

Louis glared at him, “Yes, I did. And I think it looks nice so fuck off,” He resisted the urge to flip him off, aware that they were in a work environment. 

“Whatever you say mate,” He chuckled and walked to their cubicles. Louis finished making his coffee and followed behind him. 

Louis didn’t notice the guy at first, just placed his coffee on the table next to his computer and dropped his bag to the floor. Liam was already chatting him up, and Louis didn’t even think to look at who it was until Liam said “I forgot you were taking William’s old spot! How are you doing Harry?” 

His eyes flew up and there he was, Harry with his prince hair and green eyes, looking more professional than the other day in his long black coat, dark pants, and button up (which was buttoned up further than last time but still not all the way), smiling and gripping onto Liam who looked like a puppy attacking him. “I’m good. How are you Liam?” 

This must’ve been a joke, or a cruel twist of fate, or maybe the universe was finally working in Louis’ favor by bringing Harry back into his life. He found that hard to believe, especially since the universe evidently worked against him most of the time. “Hey,” Louis wasn’t sure if Harry even noticed him at first. 

“Hey.” Harry’s face brightened in a smile, eyes glinting and cheeks dimpling. “I didn’t know you work here.” 

“I could say the same about you,” Louis turned towards Liam, eyebrows raised. “I think someone forgot to mention.” 

“Yea my bad,” Liam shrugged and settled down in his chair. 

Louis glared at him, how did he just forget such an important piece of information? He kind of needed to know that the first boy he ever loved was going to be working with them, so he could avoid having a stroke, but Louis couldn’t really blame him. It’s not like he knew their history. It’s not like he knew that Louis had fallen in love with Harry all those summers ago, when they were young and hopeful, but also unaware that life would pull them in separate directions. So Louis cut Liam some slack, sat down at his desk, and began working as silence enveloped the room.


End file.
